Brown Meets Blue
by YouNeverKnowThinkItOver
Summary: My brown eyes met her piercing blue. Those eyes, that face; they looked oh so familiar. Time seemed to stop as we stared through each other. And when her eyes finally managed to pierce me, it was my heart's turn to stop. HG/FD
1. The Café

(A/N: So this is my first story up here. I'm no stranger to writing though. I have a few works up on my FictionPress. If you want to read them, click my homepage link on my profile. Props go out to my Beta Yoshiyuki Ly. I don't want to keep you from the story any longer. So without further ado...)

--

I've always dreamed of finding the one person whom I knew I could love, with their love back. I'm just like any other young girl, waiting for that _one_ person. Well, I have just found mine. The thing is, though, my love is a woman. Plus, I haven't actually said a word to her yet. So how do I know, you ask? It's just an incredibly strong feeling in the pit of my stomach when I see her every morning sitting in that same seat reading.

--

Half the summer has passed, and here I am in Paris, France; the 'love' capitol of the world. I've been coming to this same quaint café every morning since I arrived in the city with my parents. The first day, we were looking for a place intended for an early morning breakfast before we hit the streets, and stumbled upon this one. Our table sat directly adjacent to _hers_. As I peered over my shoulder to look around a bit, there she was. She was in the same position I would always see her; sitting with a book open in her hands. And after every few minutes she'd take a small, dignified sip of her coffee.

She was beautiful. Her blonde hair outlined her face perfectly. There was a radiance that emanated off of her body. The cool orange glow of the café lights would make her skin glow, giving her an almost god-like effect. Needless to say, I was captivated by her.

The second day, I showed up was just to see if she would be there. She was. After two weeks of seeing her each day my mind was made up; she would indeed be there every morning. Some would call that stalking; I call it observing. In those two weeks, I had claimed the same table next to hers as mine each day just as she had done with hers.

Just a week in, I decided it would be a good idea to bring a book of my own. Maybe get some of my summer homework done. But sure enough, she was there, sitting at her table reading her book. More often than not, I'd have trouble concentrating. I'd start to work, then I'd _have_ to look up at her. I felt that if I looked away for too long she might disappear. Before the end of the week, my books and my work they were both decoys. I could always fake sick one day after returning to the hotel and finish the assignments then.

I couldn't figure out for the life of me _why_ I couldn't take my eyes off her. Truth be told, I didn't even realize I was into girls before lying eyes on her. I always hoped Ron would finally grow some balls and ask me out, but has he? No. How is it that I can love someone whom I've never met, never even talked to _more_ than Ron?

--

The short walk from my hotel to the café went by quickly as I imagined her sitting at her table, reading her book. I had made it there in record time this morning. The door jingled as I pulled it open. As I arrived at my table, I placed my summer work down onto the rounded tabletop. The metal chair scraped against the linoleum floor as I pulled it out to sit. I made sure to pull it out far enough so I could gaze over to her. I noticed she did not have her book today for some reason as I took my time looking up. And when I finally did, I found her looking at me, too. _Was that her plan?_

My brown eyes met her piercing blue. Those eyes, that face; they looked oh so familiar. Time seemed to stop as we stared through each other. And when her eyes finally managed to pierce me, it was my heart's turn to stop.

"'Ermione?" she whispered.

The air carried her beautifully soft voice over to my waiting ears. If I had not seen those enticing lips form the syllables of my name, I probably wouldn't have believed a word had been said at all.

"F-fleur?" I barely spoke, but she nodded her head answering my question. Our eyes were still locked together. Time _must_ have stopped.

Her hair was the same blonde it had been two years ago. It lay delicately upon her shoulders. A smile graced her attractive face. There was a small shine in her eyes from the lights. I felt as if I could melt at any second.

_How can she do this to me? The last time I checked, she never really liked me, I'd even go as far as saying she practically hated me! If she had any likeness to me at all she was very good at hiding it._

My mind drifted away for a second. I was in the champion's tent before the start of the first task. Of course I had to see Harry, I needed to make sure he was going to be okay. There was a look of what I could only guess, was pure hatred on her face and in her eyes. We held eye contact for a mere second before I was ushered out of the tent. I don't know what I did to her, but whatever it was…

_There's no hate in her eyes. But what is in its place I cannot tell. It looks like a mixture of different emotions. Was that curiosity? Confusion? Sadness? Anger _Lust? _Whatever it is I think I like it._

"Ahem," coughed the waiter. Slowly, I broke our eye contact and looked up to the waiter, whose name didn't matter anymore. "Your usual I presume?" he asked in a heavy accent.

"Oui, merci," I responded, with a nod of my head. My French is a bit limited, but I can still manage with commonly known words and phrases. He looked at Fleur for quite a long time with a why-are-you-looking-at-her-when-you-could-be-looking-at-me look before walking away onto other tables.

I looked back at Fleur's table only to find that she was not there. A sudden movement from the corner of my eye caught my attention and I looked up, finding Fleur sitting straight across from me. "'Ello 'Ermione," she said in her beautiful flowing voice. "'Ow 'ave you been?"

"H-hey," I replied rather dumbly. That same gorgeous smile still graced her already stunning facial features as she observed me. I regained my composure as thoughts raced through my head. "I've been good. How about you?" _How could I have not known it was Fleur? Gah! I've fallen in love with the person I hate most! Wait…love?- _

"I 'ave been good also, Mon Ami. 'Ow are your two friends? Ze Weesley boy, Ronald is it, and of course 'Arry?"

Looking down, I tried figuring out what was going on in my head.

_My friend? Really _my friend_? You barely spoke to me during the Tournament, save a greeting here and there and asking for the Boullibase! She's probably just laughing at me in her head, making fun of me! This was most likely some bet with her friends! She probably doesn't care about either Harry or Ron._

The thoughts kept racing through my head. I looked back up after a few moments and her face had misunderstanding written all over it. _Maybe she really does care. _So I answered her question.

"They've been good. Ron more than Harry but you probably know why." Fleur gave me a look, then nodded, most likely remembering the final task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament. "He had a particularly hard time last year with Voldemort invading his mind and all. It's just good to be away from everything for…awhile." Tears welled up in my eyes as I remembered the events that passed just three months ago. It hurt me to say it, but in some way I was beginning to fear for my life. I know Harry never chose this, nevertheless it's not going to be safe where ever he is. Fleur took notice in how I stopped talking.

"I 'eard about what 'appened at ze Ministry with _'eem _showing up and Sirius dying. Be sure to give 'Arry my regards." I nodded, one question coming to mind.

"Are you still with Bill? N-not that I care or anything. 'Cause last I heard, you were with him and working at Gringott's," I ended lamely. I mentally cursed myself for sounding so stupid.

A soft chuckle escaped her lips. "Ah well," she started, "truth be told, Bill was a great man but I could not stand 'eem. I 'ated not knowing eef 'ee just said 'ee loved me because of my 'eritage." I nodded, Fleur being quarter veela coming to mind. "And I did work at ze Gringott's but I missed 'ome too much." I gave her a sad smile. Just the thought of leaving England where all my friends were would be horrible.

A silence broke out between us. It wasn't awkward, but at the same time, it wasn't all too comfortable, either. _Why can't I get over the fact that she seemed to hate me fourth year? She's sitting across from me acting like the callousness between us never happened. What I wouldn't give to be able to hear her thoughts at this moment…_

"I always thought you hated me," I blurted out. Before I could react and stutter like a mad-woman to try and cover that up, she cut me off. But not before a smile chose to make its way on her face.

"I was wondering when you were going to bring zat up," the blonde witch said, with a hint of amusement in her voice. I showed a coy smile as she went on. She took what looked to be a very deep breath before continuing. It was almost as if she was contemplating if she should, if she _could_tell me her real story or not. "Time's were bad for me before zat year, 'Ermione. I spent monz trying to get over a break up. So when Beauxbations got ze news zat we would be competing in ze Tri-Wizard Tournament, I figured 'what a great way to get my mind off of 'er.'" My face was twisted and turned with confusion. Though I did notice the amusement had left her voice. "Yes, I 'ad dated a girl," she added when she saw the look on my face. The amusement was back. "Zough when we arrived, I saw a beautiful girl sitting in ze 'all."

Her smile appeared again as she continued. "She was sitting wiz a black 'aired boy and a red 'aired boy. After taking my seat at ze requested table I peered over to 'er, a scowl was plastered on 'er face. She reminded me of ze girl 'oo tore my 'eart out, or so I zought. _You_ reminded me of 'er." My mouth was probably down to the floor by now hearing her confession.

I was about to say something, but I was cut off again. "So you see, I couldn't talk to you, look at you. Memories of _'er_would invade my mind. So eef I just ignored you zroughout ze time spent at 'Ogwarts zen I would be fine. But zen zere was ze first task, you showed up in ze tent. I forced myself not to stare at you. Dumbledore came in, and when we gazered togezer I couldn't 'elp it. I pulled my worst memories from ze back of my mind, 'oping you'd look at me. And for zat brief second, before you were to leave, I got what I wanted. I 'ad to show you I could not like you. I'd always see you 'owever. Zen zere was ze Ball. You were so beautiful zat night. I realized that _she_could never be compared to you. I'd watch you some days, like Krum almost. But I'd see you wiz 'eem and I knew I could never 'ave you. I tried pushing ze zoughts to ze back of my mind, I was 'eartbroken again wiz some girl I 'adn't even spoken to!"

There was no need for her to go on. _So when I thought she hated me, she really had an infatuation with me of some sort?_ Another bout of silence enveloped between us. _Well this is a lot to take in. Does she still like me now? _

The waiter came back and broke the silence as he placed my coffee on the table. "'Ere you go, Mademoiselle," he said.

"Merci." He gave Fleur a longing look. I felt my blood boil when I saw the glint in his eye. _God, men are such pigs! _Fleur replied by giving him a disgusted looked and he scrambled away. I mean really, he wasn't all that cute! We both laughed when we saw his retreating form enter the kitchen. Boy, it felt good to laugh, what with things changing the way they had and all. Not many people were laughing nowadays.

"So," Fleur said, "you are going into your sixz year, non?" She was obviously changing the subject.

I took a small sip of my coffee. "Yeah, I am. Harder classes, well, hopefully." Another small smile appeared on Fleur's face. I smiled back at her, but I couldn't help but frown as different thoughts came to mind. "But Hogwarts is going to be so different now." _It's true, Voldemort is out in the open now, but would Dumbledore let anything happen to us? Voldemort is going to try to get Harry and everyone knows it. Am I really gonna doubt Dumbledore though?_

"What are you zinking, 'Ermione?"

"Just about life back in England and how I miss my friends. But I'm going to see them soon so that's not a problem." Fleur gave me a look that said 'I know there's more going on in that head.' _It's almost like she can read my mind. Or could she just read my expression? _"…and…how Voldemort is going to try and harm Harry. Part of me even doubts the safety at Hogwarts of all places." A laugh escaped my lips just saying it.

"'Ogwarts is a very safe place. After spending a year zere, zat is ze conclusion I've come to. Your 'eadmaster Dumbledore, wouldn't let anyzing evil enter zat school purposely," she finished.

I laughed again. Memories of first year popped into my head. Fighting down through the different challenges with Harry and Ron only to stay and let Harry face the possessed Quirrell, but I wasn't complaining. First year now blended into second year, me being petrified and Harry fighting the basilisk, saving Ginny and defeating a memory of Tom Riddle. Then third year that was the year we all thought Sirius was a crazy mass-murderer. We spent so long believing he'd sold out Harry's parents, who would've guessed that Ron's rat was actually a person, and the real sell out to be exact. Fourth year; the year that started everything. I practically hated the girl sitting across from me..._Well that's changed a lot hasn't it? I go from thinking she hated me that whole year and returning said hate, but now I know the real truth. I think I like this real truth. _I smiled at these thoughts.

My memories went on as I thought about Viktor, Harry being a champion, Cedric Diggory being murdered and to top it off Voldemort returning, oh and you can't forget the whole Professor Moody imposter. Finally events of last year passed through my mind. The exact memories I tried so hard to forget. I hated seeing Harry so paranoid. Don't even get me started on Umbridge, god she was an awful woman. Hardly anyone believing Harry, the DA, the flight on the Threstrals, fighting at the Ministry, Sirius dying and Voldemort being seen by none other than the Minister _himself_ who refused to believe he was back, all flashed through. Yeah, nothing evil got through purposely.

I spent awhile remembering the past five years. I didn't realize how much time had actually passed. Taking another sip of my coffee, it was cold. I looked up at Fleur. She had an amused expression on her face; I could tell she had been watching me as my face changed during each recollection.

"'Ow about we get out of 'ere? We can just walk around instead of being 'ere and sitting down," Fleur suggested. I nodded. Standing up I placed the money under the white coffee cup and we walked out.

--

(A/N: So how'd you like it? I haven't really decided if I'll continue, there's certainly enough storyline to do so. But review and tell me and I'll happily listen!!)


	2. Our Spot

(A/N: Okay well here's chapter 2. After every review told me to continue, I figured why not and here is the result. Again thanks go out to my Beta and every one who reviewed the first chapter.)

--

_(Fleur's POV)_

The café disappeared from sight as we walked away down the busy sidewalk. Our bodies were close, but hardly close enough, though every few minutes our arms or hands would brush against the other sending a burning and tingling sensation up my arm.

I glanced over at the girl beside me. She looked to be in the same dilemma as me. Her face is contorted, resembling deep in thought.

A silent battle was fighting within me as I remember the encounter in the café.

_How could I just blurt all that out?! I practically told her I _loved_ her! But do I? I thought I did. But I know nothing about her. Then why do I have a feeling that she's the one I'm meant to be with? Was it Fate's doing that brought Beauxbatons to Hogwarts? Was it Destiny that she happened to step into this café, the one I've been going to for years? Do I even believe in Fate and Destiny?_

I wasn't talking. But then again neither was she. I think we're supposed to talk, though I couldn't figure out what to say to her. _Would a simple question about her life suffice?_

I decided to break the silence after a while. "So, 'Ermione, what brings you 'ere to France?" I questioned. She looked up at me before replying. The sun shone brightly upon her hair, giving the brunette coloring a dazzling sparkle.

"My parents and I are on a vacation. We're here for about two more weeks before we go back home and I go and spend the rest of my holiday with the Weasley's," she said.

"Oh." I didn't know what else to say. I gave her a small smile and almost immediately our walk became silent again, leaving me to my thoughts.

_She seemed so surprised to see it was me today. She's only been staring at me for the past three or four. _Oh yes, I noticed.

--

Her figure stepped into the café that first morning. She was with two people that looked to be her parents. Gazing over the top of my book, I saw the three take the table next to mine. She was as beautiful as I remember, though her facial features had matured giving her an older look. Her thick brunette hair wasn't as unruly as it had been back during the Triwizard Tournament, but it still held some of its bushy-ness. I quickly averted my eyes back down to my book as she spun around slowly taking in the shop before her, her eyes settled on me.

Just looking at her brought back memories of the Tournament, and I couldn't help but think about what she and I went through. Technically that was nothing, but there was still the first task. I felt really bad for what I did then, but it was the only thing I could do. Thankfully, I don't think she recognized me…yet.

I hid my face so she couldn't see me, so she couldn't see my face and recognize me. I was careful to take a small sip of my coffee every few minutes so I didn't attract attention to myself. I didn't know if she still thought I hated her or not, which I never actually did.

She watched me for what felt like hours. I was _so_ tempted to look up, for our eyes to meet. But every time I tried, my conscience willed me to keep my eyes on my book and only on my book. However, by the time I actually looked back up, all I saw was her retreating form. She didn't look back once, and my heart broke again knowing I would never see her again after this.

I was just taking my first sip of my coffee the next day when she walked into the café again. She was not with her parents. _Why is she here, again? I swear she's doing this just to torture me. Well, somewhat since she doesn't really know it's me. But then again, if she knew it was me…_the thought left my head as she sat in the same seat from the day before. The waiter came over moments later and took her order.

I buried my face in my book once again, pretending it was the most interesting thing in the world. Of course that wasn't true. On the contrary, it happened to be the girl sitting at the next table.

What I didn't know at that time was that she would be coming back to the café _every day._ And that was no understatement.

The first few minutes when I was in the café before her, I would actually be engrossed in my book, but by my first or second sip she'd be there and the interest of the book in my hands dwindled. And every day she seemed content to just look at me. I'm still exceedingly surprised she hasn't figured out who the person is that she's been staring at. But then again, my book is almost always in front of my face.

I wasn't quite surprised when I saw she had brought her own books one day. Trust me when I say those were not small books either. _Always the overachiever she is, even on a vacation._ I rolled my eyes, watching her with a slight smile lingering on my face. This was the first _good_ look I've been able to get of her since she walked in the first day.

What was surprising though was the fact that she couldn't seem to concentrate. I mean it is Hermione we are talking about. My chair was turned slightly so I would be able to watch her out of the corner of my eye, without her noticing.

The weeks kept passing, and I had finally made up my mind that today would be the day I "forgot" my book. I was three sips into my coffee when she arrived. She had yet to notice I had no book. She got to her seat. I always found it extremely cute that when she went to pull the chair out, she'd always bend her head down. Half way through lifting her head up, she visibly stiffen. Might she have noticed now?

I was staring at her when she looked up. Our eyes connected sending sparks up my spine. Her brown eyes were anything but dull. They held life, and they were deep. I could feel myself almost drowning in them.

I didn't mean to, but a whisper escaped my lips, I just couldn't hold it in. "'Ermione?" Of course I knew it was her, but did _she_ know I knew. I could tell her mind was registering what I said. My guess was she was figuring out who I was. How she heard me, though, is beyond me; _I_ barely heard me.

"F-fleur?" she whispered. She knows me.

--

I was pulled out of my thoughts when her voice drifted through my ears. "Where are we going?" she asked.

I smiled before I answered. "I am taking you to a place where we can just talk. It is a very secluded place, though it is in ze middle of ze park. It's not far now." She nodded and our walk became silent again. I looked down at her face. I couldn't place it but she seemed troubled or uncomfortable maybe. I tried not to notice, but I couldn't help it. The space between us seemed to be expanding. I could no longer feel her hand brush up against mine; the heat disappearing with her.

_Why the hell is she pulling away? She seemed to like my presence before! But now, this is just ridiculous! If she's going to be like this I might as well just leave her here. I could easily slip away. Am I the sort of person who would do that though? _I shook my head, blocking those thoughts._ I'm not that person I used to be. That changed a while ago. _We arrived to the park minutes later. She was now following slightly behind me.

I walked through the small clump of trees in the middle of the park and came upon the clearing. The trees formed a sort of circle around one patch of grass. It was dark, but still bright enough to see during even the cloudiest day. In the middle, the leaves, from the branches on the trees, formed a fairly medium-ish sized window, that let just the right amount of sunshine through on the brightest day, but it didn't allow the sun to enter. The dark night sky was also a sight to see in here. It was the perfect place to get away and the best thing about it was that no one but me seems to know about it, except now Hermione knows.

I didn't use magic on this place; it was just naturally beautiful. Although, with a simple charm, I was able to keep the bugs out.

I turned around to see Hermione's reaction. Her eyes were wide. She was slowly rotating her body to take in everything around her. There wasn't much here but there was still something about this place that made it extraordinary. Her mouth hung slightly open; it was rather cute mixed with her astounded look.

I sat down in the middle directly below the window. I stretched out my legs and propped myself up by placing my hands behind me. Hermione was still admiring the place. "'Ermione," I called out, "come sit wiz me." I patted the grass next to me, indicating her to sit down.

Hermione stopped and looked at me, probably wondering if she should or not. Thankfully, she slowly made her way over to me. In one motion, her body was down on the ground. I crossed my legs together, just as she had done. She had set quite a distance between us. We were facing each other though, our eyes locked together. A coy smile made its way onto my face and she smiled back.

"So."

"So," she repeated. "How did you find this place?" She was obviously still pretty amazed by the spot.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I was upset one day, so I went for a walk in zis park. Somezing willed me to go into ze clump of trees 'ere and I just found zis place. It's beautiful isn't it?"

"It is," she agreed. "How many people know about it?"

"Only you and I, as far as I know," I replied. The smile growing on her face gave away her thrill of being one of the only people who knew. "And to make it stay zat way…" I rose from my seat and walked over to the outer rim. I retrieved my wand from inside my jacket and I muttered a quick spell. No one would notice it, even if they did walk into the small forest.

I walked back over to where I had just gotten up and sat back down, placing my wand beside me. A triumphant smile plastered on my face.

"What spell did you use?" she asked. _I can't say I wasn't expecting that._

"I've been playing around wiz ze _Fidelus_ charm lately, and managed to find a way to hide zis place from everyone." I was quite proud of myself when I noticed the look of amazement on Hermione's face again. _Her face is _so_ not surprising._

"So I guess you could say that this is our spot then?" she said. I nodded my head

"Oui, our spot," I agreed.

"Why'd you show _me_?" There was suspicion in her voice. _It's almost like she thought I brought her here to rape her or something. _I would never do that by the way. I noticed she was still fairly tense. "I mean, I'm nothing special-" I quickly cut her off before she could say anything more. _Not special? Really?_

"Not special!?" I questioned. "'Ow can you say you're not special?"

"I don't know. I just…I've only really had one boyfriend and that was Viktor." I've never particularly liked hearing his name since the Tournament, and now is no different considering the situation. "He never really_ expressed_ his feelings for me. When we were together at Hogwarts, I would usually be studying or reading. He would always just _watch_ me. In fact, we hardly spoke. I'd always hoped that Ron would finally come to his senses soon and tell me the one thing I've wanted to hear…" She cut off. Her face was saying she really didn't like talking about this. "I've never showed this side of me before," she whispered lightly.

"What side?" I questioned. I scooted closer to her and took both of her hands in mine.

"My vulnerable side, my _weak_ side." Her voice was drowning in a pool of emotion. I could clearly tell she never liked talking about her feelings. I was about to console her, but she spoke again before I could get any words out. "My books were my hiding place. I've always loved books and everyone knew it, so it was easy to just mask my emotions in them and my studies. When everyone saw me study more, practice more they said nothing about it. It was the easiest route I could find that no one would question. And no one did."

She stopped talking so I took that as my cue.

"I zink you are special," my voice was just above a whisper, "I zink you are beautiful." I let go of her hands and brushed one of mine against her cheek, rubbing up and down, caressing it. Her skin was unbelievably soft. "I zink you are amazing, I zink-" Hermione's hand suddenly covered my mouth. There was a smile on her face, but confusion in her eyes.

"Stop," she was now whispering too. She pulled her hand away from my mouth. I could taste her fragrance on my lips. "Just stop." Her smile had disappeared. I kept my hand on her face. My thumb slowly traced a small circle. She leaned into my touch. "I can't take you saying those things to me. It makes me…" She abruptly broke off from her sentence. Harshly, she swatted away my hand

"Makes you, what?"

She took a long pause. "Makes me want to kiss you…to…to love you." Her face was buried in her hands. She was noticeably confused by all of this. I've already practically expressed my love for her, I've taken her to a place I've never told anyone about before and I was letting everything I felt for her leak out of me by telling her what I think of her.

"What's so bad about loving me?" I couldn't understand it. _I had fallen for this girl without even meeting her. I brought her out here._

"Nothing," she replied quickly. "Absolutely nothing. But _I _can't. I know my parents and they wouldn't care for having their only daughter fall in love with another girl." Her face was still hidden. Sliding my hand under her chin I lifted it up so I could stare into her eyes. She didn't pull away and I took that as a good sign. I've always been able to read people from looking into their eyes and Hermione was no different. I needed to see that _one_ emotion.

There were many things floating through her eyes. Disappointment, confusion, shame, fear and the one I needed to see most, love. I couldn't tell if it were for me or her parents or maybe someone else, but that emotion was the reassurance I needed to comfort her. "Who cares what zey zink? What matters is what _you_ zink." I took a brief pause, thinking over if I should really ask the question haunting my thoughts. "_Do_ you love me?" I could tell my voice was full of hope.

"I…I don't know." I withdrew my hand from under her chin quickly. Except just as quickly she pulled my hand back in her own. "I've never felt like this before. No one does to me what you do to me." She then placed her free hand on my cheek. I added mine to hers a second later.

"What do I do to you?" I murmured.

"You make my insides flip. You make my whole body tingle at your touch." She caressed the hand she was holding. "When I see you I automatically imagine the feel of your lips on mine-"

"Zen kiss me." I cut her off, her confession becoming too much.

"What?"

"Kiss me," I repeated. She looked at me for a good minute before she slowly started to lean in. Our lips were centimeters apart when she jumped up violently. She pulled her hands away and searched around in her coat pocket. Out she pulled a plastic looking device. I looked at it with an odd expression.

"Cell phone, a muggle device. It helps me keep in touch with my parents," she explained. She flipped open the phone, and looked at it for quite a while before frowning. "I have to go, my parents are wondering where I am. We were supposed to go _somewhere_ today. I don't know, but I'm sorry Fleur." She quickly stood up she looked around for a moment before finding the path we entered by. She was leaving quickly, I had to say something.

"'Ermione, wait," I called over to her. She turned around. "Meet me 'ere later tonight, ma Cherie? Before dark preferably so you can see where you're going." She smiled before nodding.

"How does six-thirty sound?"

"Six-zerty sounds wonderful." The smile was still on her face as she nodded her head in agreement. I gave her a quick smile before she turned around and walked away out of the circle.

_We were _so_ close!_ I smiled again and made my way out of the clearing, no, _our spot._

_--_

(A/N: Oh, so so close. Thoughts?)


	3. Hermione's Thoughts

(A/n: This was a quicker update, but it's just a filler type chapter. It also gives you a look at Hermione's thoughts from the previous chapter. As always thanks to my Beta and everyone who reviewed.)

--

_(Hermione's POV)_

I turned around to look at the small forest in the middle of the large park one last time. I was smiling from ear to ear. Fleur was really a great person. A person I _thought_ I loved before I even knew who she is. My mind is still going crazy from the café, on top of what happened at Fleur's spot. _No our spot._ The smile on my face grew wider thinking that.

I walked quickly down the path leading towards the street and exited the park. I walked down the street leading back to the café since I had no idea how to get back to my hotel from the park. Part of me just wanted to run back into the clearing and kiss her like I should have done before. I had to go back to the hotel though; this was the final day my parents and I were spending together on this trip. I had convinced them to let me explore the city on my own for a while. I am sixteen after all.

_Can I be in love at sixteen? Is it possible? I certainly feel like I'm in love with Fleur though. _

I was still smiling as I entered the suite my parents and I were sharing. There were two bedrooms, with a bathroom for each, in the suite and a small living area with a small kitchen. The walls were decorated in a light blue color with a floral pattern on the bottom half of the walls. Practically the whole city was in view from outside our window. I looked out the window and spotted the park and specifically the small cluster of trees in the middle in it. The smile never left my face as I remembered everything that just happened, not wanting to forget.

--

We were walking quite close together. I could feel the burning numbness of her touch as my hand brushed hers. I was lost in my thoughts and we weren't speaking. It might've looked a bit awkward from an on-lookers point of view. The air between us felt quite awkward. _I always have something to say! Why can't I figure out what to say now?_

Attempts at a little conversation did not go over well. She asked me a question, I answered and she didn't answer back. I did wish she didn't say "oh," though. If it was anything but that, I wouldn't have minded. I wished the conversation would have lingered on.

A few more moments passed and I looked up at Fleur. Her face held concentration. I couldn't take it anymore. I needed to talk. So I asked where we were going. She replied by telling me we were going someplace in the park to talk. I nodded and once again we were walking in silence. _Somewhere to talk? Well that's better than this I guess. _I felt myself pulling away from her; I couldn't take feeling her hands brush up against mine anymore. _One more touch and I probably would have lunged myself at her and kissed her right there. _

Moving away was the best thing I could do if I didn't want to lose my self control. Soon, we were turning into a fairly large park. I followed her down a small path towards what looked to be a tiny forest in the middle of the park. To my surprise she walked straight into the mass of trees. I followed her in, walking a little behind now.

Needless to say, I was amazed by this place. I was simply captivated by it. There wasn't much to it. The inside of the forest made a small circle. It was beautiful. I looked around, my eyes exploring. Looking up to the sky I saw a sort of window replica.

"'Ermione, Come sit wiz me," I heard Fleur say. I stood in my spot for a moment before realizing I probably looked like an idiot. So I walked over to her, careful to leave enough space between us. Fleur looked at the small space, but said nothing of it. _Was it too much? Should I move a little closer?_ I didn't.

"So." She was trying to make another conversation. I was grateful for it. I heard myself asking how she found this place. _Was my wonder of this place showing?_

"I was upset one day, so I went for a walk in zis park. Somezing willed me to go into ze clump of trees 'ere and I just found zis place. It's beautiful isn't it?"

"It is," I agreed. "How many people know about it?" She explained to me that only she and I knew. She then rose from her seat and walked to the outer rim of the circle. I saw her draw her wand out and mutter a spell. She returned to her seat with a bright smile on her face. "What spell did you use?" I wasn't surprised to hear that coming out of my mouth.

"I've been playing around wiz ze _Fidelus_ charm lately, and managed to find a way to hide zis place from everyone." I was amazed she had been able to alter the charm; I'd have to remember to ask her about it another time.

I made a small comment about this being our spot; I immediately regretted it, thinking it was stupid. But to my surprised, she agreed. Her voice said she was thinking along the same lines as me.

Before I knew what I was doing I had to go and open my big mouth. "Why'd you show _me?"_ I looked around the place. I didn't know what I felt more. Fear, for being here alone with her or love for showing me this place. She _has me alone; she could be doing anything to me right now. Not that I'd mind, really._ "I mean, I'm noting special-" She cut me off.

"Not special?" she said. "'Ow can you say you're not special?"

I let myself pour out to her. I was reliving the Tournament, letting my relationship with Viktor fly free. I was telling her what I usually don't tell anyone. _I've never been able to talk to people about things before. She…she has this concerning nature. It makes me feel safe; it makes me open up to her. _"I've never showed this side of me before," I whispered.

"What side?" She moved closer to me and took both of my hands in hers.

"My vulnerable side, my _weak_ side." I could see she was thinking about what I said. "My books were my hiding place. I've always loved books and everyone knew it, so it was easy to just mask my emotions in them and my studies. When everyone saw me study more, practice more they said nothing about it. It was the easiest route I could find that no one would question. And no one did."

"I zink you are special." Her voice was soft, soft enough for me to miss it if we weren't alone. "I zink you are beautiful." I felt her let go of my hands and placed one on my cheek. Her skin sent tingles through my body. "I zink you are amazing, I zink-" I threw my hand onto her mouth, effectively shutting her up. I couldn't take her saying those things to me.

"Stop," I whispered. I pulled my hand away saying, "Just stop." She kept her hand on my face. I could feel her thumb tracing small circles. I leaned into her touch. "I can't take you saying those things to me. It makes me…" I cut off my sentence, throwing her hand away from me.

"Makes you, what?"

I paused for a long moment debating if I should tell her how I feel. I sighed, "Makes me want to kiss you…to…to love you," I muttered. I buried my face in my hands, not wanting to see her.

"What's wrong wiz loving me?" I could hear the heartbreak in her voice and it killed me to know I caused it.

"Nothing!" I replied quickly. "Absolutely nothing. But _I _can't. I know my parents and they wouldn't care for having their only daughter fall in love with another girl," I breathed. My face was still covered, but she slid her hand under my chin and lifted it up so I would look into her eyes.

She stared into my eyes for a long time. "Who cares what zey zink? What matters is what _you_ zink." She stopped for a minute before speaking again. "_Do_ you love me?"

"I…I don't know." She grabbed her hand back from my chin. I didn't want her to feel like I was pushing her away, so I quickly took a hold of one of her hands. "I've never felt like this. No one does to me what you do to me." I admitted. I placed my one free hand on her cheek; she placed hers on top of mine.

"What do I do to you?" she whispered.

"You make my insides flip. You make my whole body tingle at you touch." I rubbed the hand I was holding. "When I see you I automatically imagine the feel of your lips on mine-"

"Zen kiss me." She said, cutting me off.

"What?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"Kiss me," she repeated. I looked at her before slowly leaning in-

--

My mother and father greeting me shook me out of the scene I was reliving. Oh how I wanted to kiss her…

"Where have you been Hermione? It's past twelve! The show starts in two and a half hours," my mum said. _Well that would explain their clothing. _My mum was wearing a short-sleeved purple silk shirt. Her pants were black, with a silver pin-stripe running along the length. And my dad was wearing a simple, yet elegant suit. And then it dawned on me.

_Oh right, the show. I forgot about that. _With the promise that I'd go to an opera showing, I won over the idea for them to let me go off on my own. I smiled to myself. _More time with Fleur._ "Sorry mum. I ran into an old friend this morning at the café. We haven't talked since my fourth year. So we spent awhile catching up."

"Oh, well, okay then. Hurry up and get ready, we've got to go." My mother and father turned to leave.

"Mum, its okay if I meet up with my friend at the park later tonight right?" I asked. She and my father looked at each other.

"We were going to go out for an early dinner after the show, but I guess it is fine." She obviously wanted me with them.

"Well you and dad can still go out, I'll just catch a cab back to the hotel, change and meet her at the park," I argued. I looked at my dad with pleading eyes. He in turn looked to my mother. It was a stern look. I hid my smile, knowing he was trying to get her to give in and let me go.

"Have fun, but there is no getting out of the show." She had a smile on her face.

"I wouldn't think of it," I joked, a smile still on my face from earlier. "Thanks!" I added. My parents left the room and I walked to the closest to grab a towel before heading to the bathroom to take a quick shower. I let the water warm up a little prior to removing my clothes. I stepped under the warm water. It cascaded down my head, dripping all over. I let the warmth envelope me.

After a lengthy shower, I made my way back towards my room. I quickly dressed in the clothes left aside for today and went back to the bathroom to dry my hair.

Half an hour had passed and the three of us were now in the cab, driving towards the theater. I couldn't get my mind off of Fleur. Two words haunted my thoughts since I left the park. _'Kiss me.'_ Oh how I wanted to feel her lips on mine.

A little while later, we were standing outside the theater waiting for the doors to open for the matinee performance. Fleur's face implanted itself inside my brain. _There is no way I'm not in love with the girl. _Six-thirty felt like forever away…

--

(A/N: I know you all expected more, but as stated before: filler. Chapter 4 is in-progress and you probably won't get untill Sunday or Monday. If not then, then sometime next week.

Thoughts? Questions? Concerns?)


End file.
